love_island_itvfandomcom-20200215-history
Villa Rules
Here at the Love Island ITV FANDOM, it is our job to provide and safe and social environment for our users to talk and learn about the UK's number 1 dating show; Love Island. As such in order to accomplish this task, we've set a few villa rules for you to follow. Failure to comply to these rules, could potentially result in punishment. So all in all, we ask that you plz read the Villa rules before you start editing and enjoy your time with us. General Rules *When conversing with other users, please do treat each other with respect and don't discriminate other users over their beliefs , gender or race. *Vandalism is strictly prohibited here on the LI Wiki. Please don't vandalize our pages as this will only mean more hassle for the admin team overall and will result in a potential ban if continued. *Please don't post any sort of inappropriate content within this wiki, i.e content that is unrelated to that of the topic that is being covered here on the wiki. * Advertising of other external websites/FANDOMS within our site is not allowed, unless it is tied to our wiki in any way. Doing so may result in punishment. *Harassment and attacks on other users, will not be tolerated here and will be dealt with as necessary. *Don't write your opinions into the articles, as this is a fact based FANDOM and as such opinions should be kept to blogs and forums, as your opinion won't relate to what is actually in the show. *Treat our admins/staff with respect, as they're only here to help you and keep the FANDOM as a whole safe. Imagery Rules *Firstly, all images that are uploaded here must be to do with that of love Island, otherwise they will be immediately deleted, as they have no relevance to the topic being covered. *Try not to take too many images from the internet and try to source images from elsewhere and if you do source them from the internet do make sure to source/reference them within the page. *This site isn't your own personal imagery portfolio and as such if images aren't used within a certain amount of time, they will be removed from the site. *While we don't necessarily forbid the use of GIFs within the site, we wouldn't recommend using them as they don't work well with FANDOM formatting. *Also regarding this file format, they mustn't be utilized within the articles, but you are free to make use of them within your own personal user-pages. Blog Policies These will denote how blogs can be written and used within this FANDOM. Please take a look at this article for further information on the subject: *'See Main article:LIW:Blog Policies' Chat Rules There are a set of guidelines that have been set up to help organize our chat a little better, of which these'll be denoted in the below article. *'See Main article:LIW:Chat Policies' Contact Please contact any of our active staff members, if you need any help. You can find these staff members in the below page: *'See Main article:Villa Staff'